


Second Chance at Family

by Ambereyes90



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: 3 shot! Soul's family asks for another chance to be a family when his father becomes ill.





	1. Chapter 1

Soul rolled his eyes as the two students argued with him about what missions they were capable of handling. "You'll get yourselves killed."

"Would not." The boy argued. "You and Miss Maka did way worse and were fine."

Soul shook his head. "We were and are a unique case, neither of you have the skills or power that we do. Even back when we were your age we nearly got ourselves killed."

"But-."

"Don't be a brat about it. It's so uncool." Soul cut him off.

"Soul." Soul glanced at who called his name and frowned a bit.

Soul looked back at the two kids who wanted to argue more. "No, is no. There is no reason to continue to push. You can ask as many teachers as you want, hell you could even ask Lord Death and every one of us would will keep telling you no. Get to class before you end up with a permanent Maka chop." They both turned red as if they were about to burst before they ran off down the hall.

"Hey, Soul Eater, you know these two?" Spirit asked pointing over his shoulder at the two figures behind him. "What did those kids want?"

"They want a teacher to allow them on a three star mission with them. Apparently, they've already hit up Tsubaki, Miss Marie, Stein, Sid and me. They're too afraid to talk to Kid since he's the boss and they're terrified of Maka's chop, which I don't blame them on that one." He rubbed his head with a wince, remembering her hits.

"You probably deserve them." Spirit crossed his arms with a smirk earning a glare from Soul. "You told them no right?"

"Of course, I did. First Maka would kill me, and they'd end up getting killed on a three star, even if they're with a team of three-star meisters and death scythes. I'm not stupid, those missions had me nearly dead and Maka beat up for months." A gasp made the two turn their attention back to the visitors.

"So who are they?" Spirit asked low as they looked at the two.

Soul sighed. "My mother and brother." Spirit looked shocked as Soul rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing here?" He asked them.

"It's father." Wes said.

Soul turned away, waving over his shoulder as he started walking away. "You came a long way for nothing."

"Soul." His mother said. "Soul, I know you're angry with him, but please just hear us out."

"I've got somewhere to be." He said looking over his shoulder at them before he continued to walk away leaving Spirit watching the two sides.

Spirit put his hands in his pockets, watching Soul walk away before his mother began to cry. "What's this about his father?"

"It's family business." Wes said as he held his crying mother.

Spirit glanced back towards where Soul had disappeared. "I've known Soul since he was a kid. I'm the death scythe that's been in charge here since before he joined the academy. I know about his passed, why he came here."

"My husband…" Soul's mother sniffled. "My husband was not the most understanding when it came to Soul wanting the join this school and abandon the piano. Soul's only ever contacted us once in a while, so we don't worry too much about him being away."

"What's going on that makes you both come all the way here to try to speak with him face to face?" Spirit watched the two.

"He's sick." Wes told him. "He was diagnosed with cancer. With treatment he could live a few years or die in a few months. There are no guarantees."

Spirit nodded and looked over them a minute. "Come with me." He turned and started down the hall Soul had gone down a few minutes earlier. Up ahead a woman with blond hair followed a little girl with pale blond hair in pig tails who ran into the room. Spirit slowed down as Marie left walking the opposite way. He nodded towards the room, letting them watch as the little girl giggled as Soul lifted her into his arms with a smile. They watched as Soul turned hearing a woman's voice. He grinned at a woman in a knee length blue dress, her hair pulled into a pony tail. She smiled as she shook her head and stacked books on the desk. Spirit watched as the two stared in shock at what they saw.

"Who is that?" His mother asked.

"That is Soul's meister, partner and wife, Maka and that's their little daughter Maya. She's eleven months old."

"Soul… he never told us about any of this." She said watching Soul shift Maya into on arm as he turned to help Maka lift several books back onto the bookshelf. "Why didn't he ever tell us about this?"

Wes smirked. "He never wanted us pulled into this life." His mother and Spirit looked at him. "Soul's always been private. I knew something had changed throughout the letters, but he never shared what. Even when he was younger, he always kept to himself. He never wanted up involved in things and from his letters it sounds as if this life he's chosen is rather dangerous. He would never want us pulled into danger."

"He acts like a lazy ass, but he is smart and really does care." Spirit nodded with a small smirk. "I think that's why my daughter fell for him."

"Your daughter?" Wes looked at him with a raised brow.

Spirit nodded again. "Maka's my daughter. Soul is my son-in-law and Maya my granddaughter." He sighed. "Follow me I'll show you a place you can stay."

"What about Soul?" Wes asked as they turned following the man once again.

Spirit smirked. "I'll tell Maka what's going on. She'll be able to talk to him, no one can make him do anything but the two of them usually talk things out and always do what's best for them and the family. They make a great team on and off the field." He smirked turning another corner. "Here's a place you can stay for a while. Just don't go wandering the school." The two nodded as they went into the guest rooms. Spirit turned to go try to speak with Maka before she left the academy.

"Papa." She smiled seeing Spirit walk into her classroom.

"Where's Soul and Maya?" He asked.

Maka gave a small smile. "He took her to play outside while I finished here. Why?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about." He said seriously making her paused gathering her papers and look at him worried. "There were two visitors today, Soul's mother and brother."

"What? Soul never said anything." She turned to face him fully. "He writes to them once in a while to tell them he's doing well and things are okay, but that's the only contact he's really had with any of them since he joined the academy. Why are they here?" She asked.

"Because of Soul's father." Spirit watched as Maka raised a brow. "They said he was diagnosed with Cancer. His brother said that he could have a few months to a couple years even with treatment. I think they just want to try to make amends before it's too late."

"Soul's never going to talk to his father." Maka leaned on the end of the desk.

"I was never the great father I should have been. I never made the best choices and I hurt you many times, but I never stopped loving you with all my heart. All those years ago I promised you that I would be a better Papa to you. You gave me that chance and I've still made wrong choices and bad dictions, but I've tried hard to be the Papa you deserve."

"And you have become that." Maka gave a small smile. "You've been there for everything. I know you weren't exactly happy when Soul and I started dating, even less when Soul asked me to marry him. You were upset when Soul and I found out we were going to have Maya and that was worse since we weren't married yet, but you stood beside us through everything. You were there to help me through anything going on with the pregnancy. And Soul can deny it all he wants I know you were there for him through all of it too and even after when he was worried about being a good dad." Maka paused and smiled at him. "Soul's father never was there for him at all unless it was to make him play the piano and become someone he's not. And when he didn't listen to him he would be punished. That is not a man I can exactly talk him into accepting and giving a chance."

"This may be his only chance to make amends or at least get things said that need to be said." Spirit sighed looking at his daughter.

Maka nodded as she thought. "I'll try to talk to him tonight, but I wont force him to do anything. He at least deserves the choice, I'll only speak on behalf of making amends and giving the man a chance."

"That's all I could ask. As a father I know I'd like to be given the same chance to get to know how great my child turned out to be and to know his family."

Maka stood and smiled brightly at him. "You really have changed so much since those days." Spirit gave a small smile. "Thank you, Papa." She gave him a hug. "I'll talk to Soul tonight. I can't promise that I'll be able to get him to agree."

"At least try. It wouldn't be good to let Soul have any regrets about his family." Maka nodded and gathered her papers before she walked out to find Soul playing with Maya as she screeched with laughter. She glanced at Spirit beside her as he smirked watching the young death scythe before she caught sight of two figures farther down the walk way watching Soul as well. "I'll let you know how it goes."

Spirit nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." Maka gave a nod and started walking towards Soul as he scooped Maya up as she tried to run passed him.

"Guess we don't need to do any exercising again." Maka laughed as Soul pulled Maya to lay over his shoulder as he looked at her with a grin. "Never thought we could skip so many exercises because of a toddler."

"Definitely keeps us on our toes." He grinned before he pulled the girl back down to sit in his arms giggling. She looked at her parents with bright red eyes as Maka kissed Soul's cheek. "Let's go home and get something to eat."

Maka smiled as she walked beside Soul while they made their way home, making the girl giggle as they went. Once they got home Maka placed her papers on the table and started dinner, letting Soul handle their daughter, placing her in her playpen before he went to help Maka. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her belly with a smile. It was still early but the slight bump was just starting to develop. He kissed her cheek making her smile brighter. These were the moments she loved the most, when they were themselves not under the scrutinizing eyes of their peers, students and random other people. He kissed her neck making her lean back a little more into him.

"Papa stopped by the classroom after you took Maya out to play." Maka said making him hum in response, resting his chin on her shoulder. "He told me about your visitors."

"He tell you I told them to go away?" He asked with a soft sigh.

Maka gave a nod. "He did." She turned in his arms, snaking her arms around his neck. "He also told me why they are here looking for you." Soul sighed. "He asked if I would talk to you, to get you to give them a chance to talk. I told him I would talk to you but your decision is what it will be." He smirked at her. "You know better than to think I would make you do something like this."

"I know." He kissed her quickly. "That's one reason you're the coolest partner and wife."

Maka smiled at him. "So since I told him I would try, I want you to listen." He rolled his eyes but let his head rest on hers, letting her continue. "You know how after the war, you were pushing for me to let my father have another chance. To let him prove he could change? Well I listened against my better judgement and I let him prove that he could be better. He made me think about how far he's come from the days when we were kids. Once I gave him one last shot he made sure not to waste it. Although he did yell he never tried to change my mind about dating you." She looked up into his eyes. "He wasn't happy that I was growing up but he was happy for me when you asked me to marry you, and I know he threatened you quite a few times but he was still there for us when we found out we were going to be parents. He was there helping through everything even when we first brought her home and we had no idea what we were doing."

"Even after all those books you read and then made me read." He smirked making her giggle.

"Yes, and he's stood by every step we've ever taken. My point is that if I hadn't given him the chance to change and prove it, we would have been alone this whole road and he probably would never had been able to know his granddaughter or the new little one."

"That he doesn't even know about." Soul smirked as she looked at him. "I know, Maka, I'm not sure this one deserves that chance."

"Everyone deserves a chance." She said. "Will you promise me you'll at least think about it, and I mean actually think about it?"

Soul heaved a sigh before he gave a small smile. "You have a bigger heart than anyone deserves." Making her give a small smile. "I promise I will actually think about it, but you tell your dad to keep his nose out of it." She nodded as he smirked and kissed her head.

"Good." She pulled him a little closer.

"You know how uncool you and your daughter make me?" He sighed, shaking his head. "This one better be a cool little guy."

"I don't know, I think another girl would be the perfect amount of uncool for this family." She smiled as he scoffed. She kissed his cheek before turning back to cooking dinner. "I'll finish dinner, can you straighten up a little?" He gave a nod and turned back to their new apartment they had moved into soon after they were married and did as she had asked.

The next morning Maka laughed as she held Maya's hand as she walked with her and Soul up the stairs of the academy. The little girl was in another bright mood, babbling happily as they walked. Marie was standing at the top with her son Micah and Angela, both running around. Maya pointed and looked up at Maka who nodded and let the girl run to the other two. She was almost one and always enjoyed playing with the older kids, trying to keep up with them. Soul grinned watching his daughter run off to play. Maka and Soul thanked Marie before they continued into the academy.

"Don't get into too much trouble today." Maka smirked as they walked to her classroom.

"We'll see how the talk goes." Soul said as he watched her put her papers on her desk and look at him. "I will let them talk. I haven't decided yet about him."

"I know you'll do what's best." Maka smiled as she walked closer, draping her arms over his shoulders. "Whether its to let him have a chance or to continue our lives as we always have, I know you'll know what's best for you, what's best for your family."

"You're the coolest wife ever." He smirked.

"I know." She smiled. "I'm behind you, no matter what you chose. Always remember that." Soul gave a nod before he kissed her. "I'll see you at lunch." He nodded and left to find the older death scythe who can't seem to stay out of his and Maka's business.

It took almost an hour before he found the red headed death scythe wandering the halls. "Hey, old man." Spirit turned and looked at him, the nickname still irked him, but he refused to give Soul any reaction to it. "I heard you decided to get Maka involved in my business with my parents and brother."

"I merely told her-."

"I know what you told her." Soul pushed his hands into his pockets. "You really think Maka wouldn't tell me what you said?" He smirked. "You should know better by now. So why did you push your old nose into this mess?"

Spirit glanced at him. "I know I wanted nothing more than to get a second chance with Maka, to be a better father for her. She gave that to me and I got to be apart f her life, apart of my granddaughter's life. And I know you had a lot to do with that." Soul shrugged. "I know how it feels and maybe your father is feeling the same. And he doesn't have much time to wait for you to decide to let him back in and know you, your wife or your daughter."

Soul looked at him as the older scythe watched him. "I promised Maka I'd think about it, for now I will listen to my mother and brother, but that is it." Spirit gave a small smirk. "Where do you have them stored away." Spirit led the way to the rooms where the two were sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soul!" His mother stood surprised as she walked closer.

Soul just looked at the two lazily, the mask Spirit knew Soul used to cover his thoughts and feelings. "I only promised to listen." He said before anything else could be said. "What do you want to say?"

"Soul, Father is sick. He's been diagnosed with cancer." Wes said.

"I know." Soul said. "The old man told Maka and asked her to talk me into this. Maka told me what he told her. What do you want me to do? I'm not returning to that life. I have a life here that is something I'll never have anywhere else. A life I'm actually happy with."

"We want you to be part of the family." His mother said. "I know you can't leave." She smiled. "I know about your wife and daughter." Soul looked at Spirit who tried to avoid his sight. "I'm glad he showed us." She said making Soul look back at her. "I've never seen you so happy. You looked so in love and that little girl is so beautiful." She tried to push away her tears as she spoke. "I would never ask you to walk away from that, and I know you have a life here, and I can't ask you to leave that either. All I want is to be a family as we should have been for all these years."

Soul looked at her before glancing at Wes as he stood hopeful that his brother would open back up to him, to become part of the Evans Family again. "Soul." Spirit said softly making him turn his red eyes on the older weapon. "I'm with Maka on this." He said making Soul paused only a second before he nodded and looked back at his mother and brother.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he pushed his hands into his pockets. He stood a moment longer before he gave a small nod. "My wife is the smartest woman I've ever known. She also has the biggest heart of anyone. Me being her weapon and she being my meister over the years, I've learned to listen to her, whether I think she's wrong or not. Even if she is wrong, she usually always has good advice." He sighed again shaking his head. "She gave her father another chance to be in her life, in our lives because we discussed it and I trusted that at the time she would do what was best for her. It turned out I had trusted her to do what was best for us and our daughter." He glanced at Spirit before looking at his mother. "She asked me to think about this, to really think and I promised I would." He paused again. "She gave me some advice before she left me to make the choice that would be best for me, for us and our daughter."

"She sounds like a very good woman. I'm glad you have her." His mother said.

Soul nodded. "She's the best." He shook his head. "I'll only say this once. I will only give one chance for you two and him to be in our lives. I will not let Maka have to deal with the family drama, and I refuse to put my daughter in any sort of situation. If it starts, we are done and that is it. Got it?" He looked between the two with dark intense and intimidating eyes. They both nodded. "Good." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I need to go meet up with Maka." He turned leaving the three in the silent room.

"He's so different." His mother said.

Wes shook his head. "He's always been there even when he was a child, that intensity was lying just below the surface. He's only let his real self surface." She looked at him as he gave a small smile.

"Well he's made his choice." Spirit said. "My daughter can only push and talk so much before he digs his heels in, so I suggest you heed his words." They nodded. "Now that he's fine with you being here I can take you around a little."

As Spirit took them on a mini tour they stopped on a balcony as students sat around eating lunch and teachers wandered. They spotted Maka walking beside Soul, both small smiles on their faces as she bumped into him making him chuckle as she took off running, making him follow as she laughed. Spirit watched as Soul's mother smiled brightly, watching her son chuckle as he chased after his wife as if they were children playing tag.

"He seemed to take your words to heart. I assume you telling him you were with his wife, you were telling him you trusted him." She said looking at Spirit.

He gave a small nod. "In a way. Soul and I have never really seen eye to eye on anything. The only thing we've ever agreed on was Maka and Maya when she came along. He was one of the worst kids I've ever come across, lazy and a real pain in the ass." He paused and smirked looking out as Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and spun her around in the air making her screech with laughter. "But I've watched him grow up, I've watched him learn and grow. I've seen him protect my daughter, risking his own life time and time again, nearly losing it more than a few times. I've seen him fight for what's right, not what's easy. I've watched him fight for friends. I've watched him change into a man." He looked at her with a small smile. "He's turned into one of the best young men I've ever met. He's kind and caring, he's thoughtful and protective. He's the perfect weapon for Maka. He's been the best husband to her and an amazing father even though he had no idea what to do." He laughed remembering how afraid Soul had been looking at the newborn in the little hospital bassinet while Maka slept. It was one of the handful of times Soul had broken down and opened up to him.

"Thank you for being there for my son." She smiled.

Spirit shrugged. "My daughter never really gave me a choice." He laughed. "Besides, he became my son too when they married, and even back when they became partners in the beginning." She smiled and nodded at him as they looked back out as Soul and Maka kissed. They pulled apart before she looped her arm through his talking to each other before they headed for the stairs of the academy. "Wonder where they're off to." He mused.

Spirit found a hotel for Wes and his mother to stay in the city then he went back to talk with Maka, Soul and Maya before they left for the day. Maka wasn't in her class so he went out to the front to check, where he found Marie and Stein talking, watching Micah and Maya run around. "Spirit." Stein greeted.

"Have you seen Maka and Soul?" He asked.

"Maka asked if I could watch Maya a little later today." Marie smiled. "She said her and Soul had an appointment to get to and they didn't know how long they would be occupied." She explained.

"An appointment?" Spirit asked looking confused.

Stein chuckled. "Maybe you'll be a grandfather again. Feeling old now, Spirit?" He teased.

Before Spirit could say anything back or think about it Maya ran over giggling and reaching to be picked up. "Hey there." He smiled as he lifted her into his arms. "You having fun?" He asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer but her little grin made him smile brightly as he felt his heart swell.

"Thanks, for watching her a little late today." Maka said as she and Soul came closer.

"No problem." Marie smiled. "Is everything okay?" Maka nodded.

"Is Spirit going to be even older with two grandkids?" Stein asked making Maka and Soul look at each other before Soul grinned and Maka smiled at the others. "Seriously? I was just joking."

"We were getting the first ultrasound." Maka smiled, looking at Spirit as his jaw dropped.

"Da-Da!" Maya called reaching for Soul who pulled her into his arms. "Da-Da!" She giggled making Soul grin at her.

"I wish she would learn more words." Maka sighed looking at her.

"Maybe the new one will say Ma-Ma first." Soul grinned making her roll her eyes and look back at the others.

"We were going to tell everyone in a couple weeks. We just wanted to make sure everything was okay before we announced it." Maka explained looking at her father with a small smile. "I'm sorry, Papa."

Spirit shook himself from his stupor. He shook his head and pulled Maka into a tight hug before she could say more. "Don't apologize." He said softly before he pulled back looking at her as she smiled at him. "I'm so happy." He said as he fought back the tears. He had sworn he would be more adult when Maka officially told him she would give him one more chance, and he had sworn to himself when Maya was born that he would be the grown up they all needed. He still sent a glare at Soul who just told Maya that her grandfather was a crazy man, be he would eventually tell the man how happy he was that the two were going to have another child.

"Guess we should tell everyone." Maka smiled before she and Marie hugged while Stein smirked, saying his congratulations. "Papa, where are Soul's mother and brother? I thought it would be nice for all of us to have dinner together tonight. You're invited to." She added making him smile.

"I got them a place at death hotel. I'll let them know if you want." He offered.

"Make sure you're at our place by five." She said before they said their goodbyes and they headed off to their home to prepare for their guests.

Soul was carrying several bags of groceries to the apartment when he saw his mother, Brother and father in law walking along the street. "Need some help?" Wes asked taking a bag from him.

"Thanks." He said as he walked with them.

"Where's Maka?" Spirit wondered.

"She stayed home with Maya and sent me out." Soul sighed as they came to the apartment. Soul let them in. "Yo, Maka, look who I found out on the streets." He smirked as Maka smiled at their guests, turning from her work in the kitchen.

"Make yourselves at home." Maka smiled as she took the bag from Wes and put it on the counter as Soul began putting items she didn't need, away and leaving the other things on the counter for her. "Thanks for going for me." She said softly as she continued to work.

"Of course." He said kissing her cheek as he passed to go check on Maya in her play pen where Spirit had gone.

"Congratulations." Spirit finally said softly. Soul gave a smirk. "You're going to be a father again."

"Yeah." Soul gave a chuckle. "It's crazy. I never thought I'd be a dad at all and here I am with Maya and another on the way. Hell, I never even thought I'd get to be with Maka." Spirit smirked.

"You're going to have a lot of extra work now, a toddler and a newborn, that's not going to be easy." Spirit said.

"I made it through this far with Maya, I can do it again." Soul said looking at his daughter as she cheered holding her toys up and throwing them down. "I never did thank you. For your advice and help when Maya was born. I would have screwed up so bad."

Spirit shook his head. "You would have been fine. You have Maka with you and honestly you're a natural father." He smirked before they glanced at Maka talking with her in laws. "You've been doing an amazing job with both girls."

"I hope I keep it up and don't somehow screw everything up." Soul ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry so much. You're not that same pain in the ass kid you were when you and Maka became partners. Just keep that promise you made when we talked about you asking Maka to marry you."

Soul grinned. "Never going to lose her." Spirit smirked before Soul walked back over to where Maka and his family were leaving Spirit to play with Maya. "Aren't you supposed to be cooking?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes and turned back to cooking.

"I'm glad you could make it for dinner." Maka smiled happily.

"Who want's something to drink?" Spirit asked as he walked in, taking a beer bottle from the fridge.

"There's wine in there too." Soul said as he pulled glasses out and the bottle openers, opening Spirit's beer while he pulled the wine out.

Wes and his mother agreed to some wine before she looked at Maka moving around the kitchen. "Maka, would you like a glass?"

"No, thank you. I can't have any." She smiled as she continued.

Soul smirked as his mother looked at her. "Are you not old enough?"

Soul laughed as he took a drink of his beer. "Keep laughing and drinking your beer." Maka put her hands on her hips. "You know what's coming." She pointed at him making him settled and smirk at her. "No, I'm only twenty, but that's not why I can't have any right now."

"Oh?" She asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled as Wes and his mother looked at her shocked before they looked over at Soul who grinned and continued drinking his beer.

"Pregnant?" Wes asked.

Maka nodded. "It's still early but we're ten weeks along right now." She smiled, placing her hand on her stomach.

"oh, that's wonderful." Her mother in law smiled and pulled her into a hug. "It's absolutely wonderful news." She smiled as she wiped away a few tears. Garbled yelling came from the other room.

"I've got her." Spirit said as he put his beer down and went to get his granddaughter who was obviously feeling left out. Maka turned back to the stove, to avoid the food being burnt before a little girl giggled running into the room and to Soul who bent and pulled her into his arms as she sat looking around. "She apparently just wanted to be included."

"Uncle Black Star is teaching her some bad habits." Maka mused making Soul chuckle.

"As long as she doesn't going jumping into everything yelling she's a big star, I think we're safe." Soul grinned as Maya looked at him, blinking her red eyes that nearly matched his own. "You hear that, no trying to be a god or something, it's not cool." He told his daughter as she just looked at him.

"Let's hope she doesn't go the other way like her father." Spirit joked making Soul grin at him. Maya watched her father and started to giggle.

"You find that funny, huh?" Maka asked as she handed Maya a piece of food. "You're both wrong." She smiled at her daughter. "She's going to be the smartest and strongest." Soul smirked at her before she went back to finishing dinner. After a few more minutes of talking Maka announced that Dinner was ready. "Soul, can you get her set up?"

He gave her a nod. "Alright, let's go." He told his daughter as he led everyone from the kitchen to the table they had set up before they all arrived. Soul setting Maya in the highchair making her fuss. "No, you have to sit here. Mama will be bringing your food out in a minute, so chill." He told her as she pouted. "Your mama learned a while ago pouting doesn't work on me." He told her as he strapped her in before walking back towards the kitchen. "Your daughter's having a hissy fit out there." He told her as he went to the fridge and poured a sippy cup of juice.

"Can you take this out too?" She asked handing him a big bowl. He took it as she smiled at him. "Thank you." He walked out, handing Spirit the cup before he set the bowl down.

"Maya, look." Spirit said. "Your Papa got you some juice." He said happily making the girl calm a bit and look at the cup before she reached out snatching it into her hands. "Does Maka need help?"

"I'll help her if you keep this one from having a meltdown." Soul smirked as he ruffled his daughter's hair as she looked up at him, drinking her juice. Spirit nodded as Soul went back into the kitchen. Maka was standing at the counter putting things together when he wrapped his arms around her waist making her smile. "Need some help?"

Maka gave a small nod. "Just taking things out to the table." She paused as he rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her place everything on the appropriate plate. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked lifting his head to look at her.

"For making the choice that's best." She turned in his arms, resting her hands on his chest. "I know it wasn't easy, still isn't and I know it won't be easy but I think you made the right choice to at least try." She smiled at him. "Your mother will know her grandchildren and your brother will know his niece and niece or nephew."

"I made sure they know this was a one time offer." He said. "I wont ever put you or our kids in any situation that's not good for you. If my father tries anything, I won't hesitate to take you all away."

"Your rules." She nodded. "Just let him have a chance to connect and realize exactly what he's losing. You know it will be rough in the very start. Look at my father and me. I almost gave up a couple times, but you told me he's trying to change and needed a little time to adjust."

Soul smirked and nodded. "I know." She leaned forward into him as he tightened his grip around her. "I couldn't have gotten a cooler wife." He said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Soul." She sighed, hugging him.

"I love you too, Maka." He said with a small smile. Every time they said those words he remembered how he had never thought in a million years he would be able to have her at his side as his wife, let alone the mother of his children.

"We better start taking the food out or else my father will be joining our little drama queen." She smiled and pulled back from him as he chuckled. She handed him several plates as he kissed her cheek and she carried two herself. "Here we go. I hope you enjoy it." She smiled as she took a seat on the other side of Soul, who sat next to Maya. The family began taking their food as Soul sat cutting up chunks of the meat and making a little plate for Maya who tried to reach for the food that was passed in front of her.

"Stop being so dramatic." He said as he put the plate in front of her. "Here you go." She started to shove the food into her mouth as Maka slid a plate of food over to him with a small smile as if this wasn't the first time they've done this.

"So Maka, you're a teacher?" Wes asked making her nod.

"I've been teaching since I was seventeen. So, for the last three years." She said. "We really only had another year of classes to learn things after we came back from the moon."

"The moon?" Wes raised a brow.

Maka nodded glancing at Soul as he helped Maya eat. "We were part of the group fighting the Kishin."

"Although you and your group were supposed to be carrying out orders from the last Lord Death." Spirit said.

"Like Maka ever listens to what she's told to do." Soul smirked. "You really expected the Spartoi to follow through with a mission that everyone was torn in half over?"

"We were right not to in the end." Maka gave a sad smile. "If it wasn't for Crona Soul and I wouldn't be here with Maya right now."

Spirit gave a nod as Soul gave her a soft smirk. "Why not? Who's Crona?" Wes wondered.

"Don't you pay attention to the news?" Soul asked looking at his brother. "I know it was put in the papers and the news stations all over the world, especially after the treaty was made official."

"We heard that there was something going on that could have ended life as we knew it but it had been stopped before anything happened, and before anything could have been really reported about it." Wes explained. "They said that it was the reason the Moon would now be covered in darkness."

"here was a full blown Kishin running around, spreading madness like an infection. He ran off and took refuge on the Moon." Maka started. "The teachers and the death scythes from around the world were sent to the Moon with Kid, the current Lord Death, while a group of us from the same class were sent after an old friend. He was raised and abused by a witch mother. She managed to merge him with the demons sword using black blood and had begun hurting people. Soul and I ran into him in Italy when we were kids." She paused looking at him sadly.

"We fought him and got caught in a situation we couldn't get out of. I tried to save her and took an attack that almost killed me. He went to swing again when death scythe and Stein showed up saving both our asses." Soul said glancing at Spirit who was now helping Maya with her dinner.

"After that we had a bumpy road." Maka gave him a smile, "But we always managed to fix everything." Maka continued telling them the story of them and Crona. "He was changed." She said as she started talking about the moments before Crona ran to the moon and eating the Kishin as well as what followed. "the witches managed to get most of the people to safety." She smirked. "We were able to use a similar power that we used when we first fought Crona."

"I thought you had died." Spirit said remembering the moment the Kishin's hand went through her chest.

Maka gave a sympathetic smile. "It was definitely a close call." She said. "But we managed to do it and with our abilities we broke through into the Kishin and found Crona." She smiled. "He saved us all." She said as she told them what he did and how they had been trying to figure out a way to free him and still imprison the Kishin, but to this day nothing worked well.

"You've had quite the experiences here at this school." Wes said looking at his brother.

"You have no idea." Soul said before Blair walked in wearing her bikini top and short shorts, hat and little leather jacket.

"Oh!" She said looking at everyone as Soul's family looked shocked. "I didn't know we had company."

"It was a little last minute." Maka smiled. "Would you like some dinner? I have some fish set aside for you." Blair smiled brightly and nodded as Maka got up. "Have a seat, I'll go get it. Blair pranced over and sat in the chair beside Maka, waiting anxiously for her fish.

"Blair, this is my mother, Marianne and my brother, Wes." Soul said. "This is Blair."

"It's nice to meet you." Wes said trying his hardest to not stare at her. "How is you know my brother?"

"He ate my soul." She said happily as the two looked at Soul confused.

"Maka almost made me into a death scythe when I was fourteen. We were sent after a witch, the final soul needed to create a death scythe. Turns out we didn't defeat a witch."

"You defeated a cat." Blair laughed as she turned into a cat and meowed as Soul shook his head.

"Which made use have to start over with all the souls we collected, and I didn't become a death scythe until I was fifteen." Soul continued as Maka placed the plate in front of the cat Blair and sat back down.

"Thank you, Maka." She smiled. "Pump um pumpkin." She chanted making the fish float to her mouth.

"Told you-you had no idea." Soul smirked as he sat back in his chair. The rest of the night was spent sharing stories about Soul and Maka's time as students and growing up in the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Soul pulled up to the gate of the Evans Estate. He sighed as he pushed the number in and the gates opened allowing them to drive up to the door. "Maka." He said reaching over to wake her gently as his mother and brother walked from the house followed by several others. "We're here."

Maka yawned and nodded as she climbed from the car. Marianne came over and hugged her as Soul walked to the back door and started unbuckling Maya who had fallen asleep. He gently pulled her to him as he stood up and walked over to Maka, handing the little girl to her. "It's okay, baby." She said softly as she positioned Maya to lay on her shoulder. "Mama's got you." Marianne smiled and touched the girl's back as Wes went to help Soul.

"Yeah, just need to bring that in, and we'll lay her down for a bit." Soul told his brother as they walked over, Soul with a suitcase in each hand, the diaper bag over his shoulder and Wes with a duffel bag over one shoulder and carrying the pack and play. "Still sound asleep." He said looking at Maya sleeping on Maka.

"Come, you can lay her in Soul's old room." Marianne said leading everyone into the estate. Maka followed Soul into the room where he dropped the bags and turned taking the pack and play, setting it up quickly and letting Maka lay May down. Marianne watched with a smile as her son moved around as if he had become a professional.

"When did she fall asleep?" Maka asked Soul.

"About ten minutes before we got here." He told her. "She'll be out another half hour probably." Maka nodded as he led her back into the hall and the four walked to the large room down the hall to talk. Soul watched Maka continue to glance at the doorways of the room. "What's wrong?"

"There's people all over, listening in." She said softly making him smirk.

"Not even the servants can get away from your soul perception." He said as his mother and brother looked at them. "Maka has the ability to see souls. She's actually become so strong with it that she's able to see through a witch's soul protect that makes them seem like a normal human. It irks the witches." He chuckled as he looked at her looking at the doors again. "So, she's able to see when people are hiding and listening in on conversations." Suddenly there was a lot of shuffling and Maka seemed to relax.

"I'll have a word with them." Marianne said sternly.

"They're just wondering what's going on." Wes shrugged. "They're curious since it's the first time Soul's been home and he's brought a wife and daughter." He smiled at his younger brother. Tthat's going to take time to get used to."

Soul smirked. "You never get used to it." They heard calls for Da-Da making Maka walk back down the hall to gather her daughter and bring her into the room. "So much for another half hour of quiet." His mother smiled as Maka walked back into the room carrying a smiling Maya.

"I still can't get over that I'm a grandmother and how beautiful she is." She smiled at her granddaughter who put her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Her hair is getting lighter, I'm sure it'll end up matching Soul's" Maka smiled as she smoothed a hand over the bay soft hair. "She's going to take after Soul for a lot, I'm afraid." She sighed making him grin at her. "Don't you even start with the next one will be like me." She warned him making him chuckle.

"What's all this noise?" They turned to see a tall man with light brown hair and deep rusty brown eyes. He glared at the people in the room as Marianne went to his side.

"Harold you should be resting." Marianne said softly. "The doctors said-."

"Doctors don't know what they're talking about. What's going on?" His eyes settled on Soul. "You come running home after all these years?" He glared at Soul.

"Actually, Wes and I asked him to come." Harold turned his gaze on her. "We've been separated long enough. We would get letters just so we knew he was alive, but we never were able to be a part of his life. Harold, I want to have both my sons in my life. I don't want to regret never knowing." She looked over as Maka took Soul's hand in hers, squeezing it gently, showing her support and giving him strength. "Soul has agreed to give us a second chance. A chance to be in his life and to be in the lives of his wife and children. Harold, I don't want to miss out on my daughter-in-law or my grandchildren, I don't want them to grow up never knowing about us." She looked at him pleading as he turned from her to look at Soul, ready for a fight as Maya looked around in Maka's arms, sensing the tension in the room.

"Fine." He heaved a sigh. "If that is what you wish, so be it." He said letting her walk him to the chairs in the room. "Have you made a better life for yourself than the glory of the Evens?" He asked Soul.

"I made one better than I could have dreamed of." Soul answered.

"Do you do more than be used?" He looked at Soul.

Soul knew it was going to be rough. He felt Maka squeeze his hand and knew she would be with him like he was with her. "I'm a death scythe, I help teach at the academy and help advise Lord Death on some matters."

"Matters like how to run from your problems?"

"Harold." Marianne scolded.

"Actually, Soul's one of the top advisors for Lord Death when it comes to strategies and planning what we should do about issues. He's one of the top weapons in the academy and we're one of the only teams sent on missions that Lord Death would even have problems completing." Although the issues would be because of Kid's personality, but they were still sent on missions at Kid's level.

"Soul and Maka were part of that battle we heard about a few years ago. The reason the moon is covered in darkness. They were fighting that evil face to face." Marianne chimed in with a smile. "He's also gotten married to Maka and has a beautiful daughter. And they're going to have another child in about six months." She smiled happily. "Wes and I discovered a lot while we were at the academy. When you hear the stories about what he's done, you'll be so proud."

Harold looked straight at Soul as she spoke to him. Soul didn't fidget or slink away from the gaze. He didn't even seem to lazily ignore him as he used to all those years ago. Soul stood tall beside Maka returning the intense look. "Da-Da!" Maya called making Soul look away and at the girl as she turned in Maka's arms giggling and bouncing. Soul smirked as he pulled her into his arms where she giggled and started to babble making Wes chuckle at the girl while Maka tried to quiet her.

"What's her name?" Harold asked looking at the girl.

Soul looked at him a moment before he responded. "Maya." He answered. "She's almost one." Harold nodded, watching his son interact with the girl as she continued to call him and pull his attention back to her. The family all seemed to relax as Maya babbled on and giggled before Soul set her on her feet, letting her run around a little, watching as she ran over to Wes, making him bend down as she babbled to him, handing him an item she had picked up.

Soul glanced at his father who began to smirk, watching Maya. He wrapped an arm around Maka as they stood silently watching. Maybe Maka had been right, maybe this man did deserve a second chance. A chance to be a grandfather.


End file.
